


Working Up an Appetite

by fredbassett, Luka



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [52]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen put the olive oil to a use not intended by Delia Smith!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up an Appetite

"Bloody hell, are you starting an orgy or cooking a stew?" Stephen leaned back against the kitchen worktop, arms folded, watching Ryan lay a selection of items on the table.

"Waste not, want not, that's what my Gran always used to say . . ." Ryan had that focussed look on his face which turned Stephen on like a shot.

"I hate to piss on your strawberries, to continue a food theme, but they won't be much good for b) if you're planning a) . . ."

Ryan ran his fingers reflectively over the carrot, discarded the parsnip, then picked up the cucumber.

Stephen shivered. That was no miniature polite cucumber destined for afternoon tea. "I hope those veggies are organic . . ."

Stephen's hands gripped the edge of the work surface. When Ryan was in this sort of mood he never took no for an answer.

Something slick, hard and entirely too large started to push into his arse. He had a nasty feeling that Ryan had just used the extra virgin olive oil for a purpose that Delia Smith would very definitely NOT approve of.

"I don't remember hearing the blessed St Delia recommend this use for the best olive oil. . ."

"Bet Nigella Lawson would." Ryan paused in his endeavours and leaned over to administer a love bite to Stephen's right shoulder.

Stephen groaned and wriggled. "Nigella would want to watch. . ."

Ryan thrust the cucumber hard into Stephen's arse, watching his lover's hole stretch to accommodate it.

Stephen was breathing deeply, doing his beat to relax. Ryan worked the cucumber in deeper and gave it a slight twist.

Stephen shivered and groaned, but managed to push back, impaling himself even more, the darker skin of his arse now stretched even wider.

Ryan slowly slid the oiled vegetable out and watched as Stephen's arse flared then started to close.

A slight whine fell from his lover's lips.

"Stop whining, Hart. It's most unbecoming. . ."

Stephen's response was short and unrepeatable. He reached around and started to play with his hole. Behind him, he heard Ryan's breathing hitch and speed up.

"You little devil. . ."

"Well, got to make my own entertainment seeing as you're such a spoilsport." Stephen added a second finger, biting his lip as he twisted and scissored them inside his slick passage.

"Cut that out. . ."

"Can't. . ." Stephen's own breathing quickened.

Ryan fumbled with the zip of his trousers, freeing his hard cock.

He slapped Stephen's hands away from his arse and buried himself balls deep inside his lover without warning or preparation. He set up a hard, fast rhythm, pulling almost out and then hammering home again.

Stephen's knuckles whitened as he pushed back against Ryan. His breathing was fast and ragged now.

Ryan shifted the angle of his penetration and drove himself directly at Stephen's prostate.

"Is that what you want, you little pricktease?"

Stephen's only response was a series of incoherent moans as Ryan's large hands encircled his waist, anchoring him on his cock.

Stephen wriggled in an attempt to ease the incessant pressure on his arse, but Ryan's grip tightened as he continued the pounding. Fuck, this was too much. . . He wouldn't sit down for a week after this. . .

Without warning, Ryan withdrew. Stephen cried out at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Kneel down," ordered Ryan hoarsely.

"You might find this useful," Ryan said, handing Stephen the cucumber. "You can stick it up your arse, but no touching yourself. Got that?"

A slight gasp was all the reply he got as Stephen reached behind and, using both hands, shoved the improvised dildo up himself and rocked back onto it.

Ryan took his own cock in hand and started stroking himself quickly. The sight of Stephen on his knees, face upturned, impossibly blue eyes staring up through long, dark eyelashes meant that this wasn't going to take long.

In a matter of minutes, Ryan was coming hard, milky fluid jetting onto Stephen's face.

Stephen groaned and his own cock pulsed come onto the kitchen floor.

"You mucky little devil," said Ryan, leaning back against the table, his cock lax and heavy against his thigh.

Stephen grinned and traced his finger through the mess on his face. He sucked it experimentally and Ryan groaned.

"Problem?"

"There might be in a moment. . ." Ryan stroked himself absent-mindedly and Stephen couldn't take his eyes off the way his lover's cock had started to harden again already.

"I don't see a problem. . ." He cleaned some more of the mess off, spending an unnecessarily long time licking every trace of it off his finger.

"Fucking hell. . . If the others could see you with a fucking great cucumber stretching your arse and my come all over your face. . ."

With a slight gasp, Stephen pulled the cucumber out and tossed it into the sink.

"Be a good boy and give that a wash," he grinned. "Waste not, want not, as my Gran used to say as well. I seem to have worked up quite an appetite in the past five minutes."

"You dirty little devil!" Ryan swatted Stephen's arse hard on the way past.

"Oi, no sloping off to wank in the toilet! Once you've made me my tea, you can give me another seeing-to."

It was Ryan's turn to groan now. "I can't wait that bloody long!"

"Patience, soldier boy, or you'll be whistling for your conjugals if you come before I'm face-down on the bed with your cock up my arse. Now, I fancy a nice Greek salad. We've got plenty of feta cheese in the fridge. And that's bloody good olive oil . . ."


End file.
